


Successful Distraction

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fall - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries a new distraction technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Successful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet + Art

John was just on his way up the stairs when he heard a big crash from the living room. He dropped the bags and sprinted up, bursting into the flat to find Sherlock flat on his back on the floor. Next to him stood the old step ladder that John had wanted to throw out weeks ago, because one foot was wobbly. The floor was littered with books and magazines.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked and knelt beside him.

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked thoughtful. "It appears so," he said after a few seconds.

"Thank God," John breathed. "Dammit Sherlock, I told you not to use - mmmhp..."

John's rant was stopped short by Sherlock kissing him. Right on the mouth. John blinked and in his surprise left his mouth slightly open, which Sherlock took as invitation to lick into John's mouth, deepening the kiss. John decided it would be best to just go with it. Sherlock was - as it turned out - a very good kisser.

"Don't think that will get you out of throwing away that ladder," John said, once they had finished kissing.

Sherlock winked. "As long as it gets me out of you ranting about something that is painfully obvious, even if only in hindsight."

John smiled. It was then that he saw the trickle of blood running down Sherlock's temple. He narrowed his eyes. "Sherlock, you're bleeding."

Sherlock reached up and touched the cut on his forehead. "So it appears."

"Come on. Let's get you patched up." John helped Sherlock to his feet.

Sherlock eyed him shrewdly. "If I kiss you again, will I get out of the 'I told you to be careful' rant?"

John thought it over. "That depends on the kiss, I guess."

Once John had put a plaster on Sherlock's cut and assured himself that he was not suffering from a concussion, Sherlock did his best to distract John from dwelling on the accident.

John later had to admit that Sherlock was admirably successful in his attempt.


End file.
